The present invention relates to assemblies through which fluid may flow and more particularly to valving mechanisms controlling, or regulating, fluid flow in connection with swimming pool water cleaning (or other) systems.
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,713 to Stoltz, et al. discloses, among other things, embodiments of a flow control weir valve. Especially (although not necessarily exclusively) useful in systems for cleaning swimming pool water, the valve of the Stoltz patent typically includes both an inlet and an outlet as well as a covered bypass inlet. Resilient springs may be employed to bias the cover so that it closes the bypass inlet, normally rendering it inoperative. As noted in the Stoltz patent, however:
When fluid flows within the valve, the closing force generated by the springs may be overcome by the low pressure generated within the valve, which thus allows the ambient environment to force the cover at least partially open once the fluid flow rate passes a threshold value. . . . The cover is sufficiently responsive to allow a relief flow through the bypass inlet that satisfies rapid and wide-ranging pressure variations created within a cleaning system to which the valve may be attached.
See Stoltz, Abstract, 11. 7-17.
Valve designs illustrated in the Stoltz patent permit adjustment of the position of their springs relative to the bypass cover or flap. This adjustment may occur because the springs are connected to an anchor, which anchor is moveable along a sloped exterior surface between uses of the valve. So moving the anchor changes the angle of the axis of the springs relative to the cover, although the length of the spring may change as well. See id., col. 8, 1. 58 through col. 9, 1. 4.
In use, likewise, displacement of the springs is linear rather than angular. According to the Stoltz patent, although the bypass cover is displaceable a significant distance when operational, the associated spring
undergoes only a small displacement because it is positioned at approximately between a 30xc2x0 to 45xc2x0 angle (depending on where the anchor is positioned) relative to a horizontal axis passing through the pivot point. . . . [T]he less the distance [the] spring needs to extend, the less force needed to displace it. Thus, the flap will be more sensitive to the changes in pressure within the valve since small pressure variations may exert sufficient opening force on the flap to displace the spring the small amount needed to move the flap to a more or fully open position. Id., col. 9, 11. 7-17 (numerals omitted).
Although commercially useful, valves consistent with the Stoltz patent are not exclusively capable of functioning as fluid-control mechanisms. The present invention thus provides alternative flow-control assemblies which, like those of the Stoltz patent, can (but need not necessarily) be used with systems for cleaning water in swimming pools. The alternative assemblies likewise may include an inlet, an outlet, and a bypass inlet, again covered by a flap or similar component biased normally as to close the bypass inlet. Such bias further may be provided by one or more springs, although other biasing mechanisms known to those skilled in the relevant art may be employed instead.
Based at one end of each of the springs is a repositionable anchor. However, unlike that shown in the Stoltz patent, the anchor of the present invention is not moveable along a sloped surface of the valve exterior, but rather is repositionable along a regular cylindrical exterior. As a consequence, the anchored ends of the springs always remain at an endpoint of lines spanning the diameter of the cylinder, regardless of the position of the anchor. Embodiments of the innovative assemblies include three slots, or grooves, into which the anchor may be fitted, although those skilled in the art will recognize more or fewer slots may be provided as necessary or desired. The assemblies likewise need not necessarily have any cylindrical portion and may be shaped or configured otherwise as appropriate.
Attached to protruding arms of a cover are the other ends of the one or more springs. In addition to protruding arms, the cover may comprise a flap placed at least partially within the bypass inlet and prongs fitted into corresponding recesses in the assembly. An imaginary line connecting the prongs may be the axis about which the cover pivots in use between a first positionxe2x80x94in which the flap closes the bypass inletxe2x80x94and a second position in which the bypass inlet is functional. To prevent undesired rotation of the cover beyond the first position, the flap may include a stop adapted to engage the interior surface of the valving assembly.
Versions of the present invention additionally may include means for latching the cover in its second position so as to open the bypass inlet indefinitely. Numerous latching mechanisms could be suitable depending on relevant circumstances; typically, however, the latching will be performed mechanically utilizing a tongue connected to the pivotable cover. Interposed between the arms of the cover, the tongue itself may be configured so as to rotate between a first positionxe2x80x94where it is inoperablexe2x80x94and a second position in which it engages a partial collar and thus retains the cover in its second, or open, position.
Assemblies of the present invention may be adapted for in-line placement as, for example, between two lengths of hose, a hose and a fitting, or between two fittings. Depending on their intended placements, the assemblies may have ribbed or threaded (or otherwise featured) inlets or outlets (or both) to facilitate the in-line connections. Yet additionally, if an assembly is to be positioned against a fitting or wall, a plate extending beyond the exterior circumference of the main body of the assembly may be included to provide a grasping surface or to contact the wall or fitting and help fix the position of the assembly relative thereto.
It thus is an object of the present invention to provide assemblies for controlling fluid flow.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide fluid-flow control assemblies in which a flap may be used to cover a bypass inlet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide fluid-flow control assemblies in which the flap is normally biased so as to close the bypass inlet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide assemblies in which the flap can be latched, mechanically or otherwise, to maintain the bypass inlet in an open condition.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide fluid-flow control assemblies in which one end of one or more biasing means may be moved along the exteriors of the assemblies.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide fluid-flow control assemblies in which translating an end of the biasing means along the assembly exterior changes predominantly the angle formed by the biasing means and cover.